Unquestionable Love: The Prequel ( Traducción autorizada )
by lorena.martincorrea
Summary: Los comienzos de una relación convencional entre un profesor y su alumno puesta a prueba por la guerra, los secretos, los prejuicios y la perseverancia. Una novela épica de angustia, drama y romance floreciente. Precuela de amor incuestionable. HTA a la era post-Hogwarts.
Disclaimer : Esta es una traducción autorizada del fic original de CRMediaGal Unquestionable Love : Precuel . Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a JKRowling . La historia original pertenece a CRMediaGal . Nada me pertenece .

Capítulo 1 : Cambios inciertos

Hermione Granger echaba humo mientras se precipitaba fuera del Gran Comedor y se dirigía hacia las mazmorras , muy por delante de sus dos mejores amigos , Harry Potter y Ron Weasley . Ella no quería estar en ese espacio una vez que comenzó a acercarse a esa irritable , escamosa , bulliciosa Lavender Brown .Una vez más . Cada palabra que Ron pronunciaba sobre esa pequeña , popular novia suya hasta que finalmente hizo su camino hasta Hermione , incluso si ella no estaba cerca para escuchar al asqueroso imbécil rutinariamente cantándole sus alabanzas . Ella sabía que todo era para pisotearla y eso hacía que lo doliera más .

Solo habían estado saliendo alrededor de una semana – Ron y Lavender , sin embargo oír picando a Hermione Granger de diecisiete años . La herida todavía estaba fresca , la imagen de ese maldito beso seguía jugando con su mente . Después de años de bromas , discusiones coloridas ,y solo el año pasado o así con coqueteos inocentes , Ron la había dejado conmocionada y devastada . ¿ Cómo no podía saber de sus sentimientos ahora? ¿ No había sentido lo mismo por ella?¿ O ella se había imaginado todo el tiempo que Ron le sonreía a ella , la miraba con cierta cálidez ,o le había hecho un cumplido raro ,entrañable? ¿ Cómo el idiota no podía ver lo que estaba justo enfrente de su cara pecosa?.

´´ ¡Por supuesto que no puede verlo , Hermione! ´´-reflexionó con amargura , jadeando cuando ella apretó su paso y bajo la cara para no encontrarse con los ojos de nadie . ¡Él no te quiere! ¡Nunca te quiso! ¿ Por qué Ron te miraría incluso dos veces cuando la tiene a ella? .

Hermione apartó unos cuantos rizos de su cara , no era del todo consciente de lo rápido que estaba caminando o de la gente que ella estaba pasando sin decir ni una palabra , algunos de los cuales conocía . No les hizo caso . Sus ojos de color cálido y brillante caramelo parpadearon humedecidos cuanto más se acercaba . Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer . Ella no lloraría por él . Él no lo merecía . Pero entonces ¿ por qué estaba tan herida? .

´´¡Ya pasará , Hermione ! ¡Por Merlín , sólo déjalo ir! ´´

Cuando llegó a las mazmorras entró al frígido laboratorio de Pociones , mirándolo de cerca no es tan sombrío como lo había sido los primeros cinco años de su escolarización cuando la materia era impartida por un profesor muy distinto , una realización sucedió a la hechicera inteligente . Todavía tenía un cuarto de hora libre antes de que empezará la clase , y ella era la única estudiante aquí . Incluso el profesor Slughorn no husmeaba todavía , y Ron y Harry no tardarían muchos minutos en venir . Lo último que quería la chica forjada era que Ron tuviera alguna satisfación al ver sus lágrimas . Él sabría que estaba por encima de él , y era más de lo que Hermione podía soportar .

´´¡El baño de las chicas , ve y así consigues tener algún nivel de control! ´´

Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación . Encontró el baño con facilidad pero tropezó en su guarida con poca luz antes de dejar caer todos sus libros de texto en el suelo en un montón . Ni siquiera llegó a los sumideros o a un espejo para examinar su reflejo angustiado . Ella simplemente se quedó en el medio de la puerta de entrada ,perdió la compostura , con los hombros encorvados , su pecho agitado mientras lloraba sin control por un chico pelirrojo que había conocido durante seis años y pensó que había llegado a quererlo .

´´¡Esto es rídiculo! –le reprendió la parte racional de su cerebro pero su corazón no quería escucharla - ´´¡Era solo un crush , Hermione! ¡Supéralo! Nunca hubiera funcionado de todas maneras . Nunca tuviste oportunidad en contra de alguien como ella . ¿ Y desde cuando esas miradas te han importado? ¡Tú estás por encima y más allá de todo esto , Hermione Granger!´

Pero nada de esto le hizo ningún bien . Todo lo que podía manejar en los próximos cinco minutos fue dejarlo todo salir y limpiarse las innumerables lágrimas con la manga. Después de varios minutos, el llanto se calmó poco a poco, hasta que fue nada más que lloriqueos suaves y respiraciones agitadas .

Hermione se acercó a uno de los lavabos, haciendo caso omiso de sus libros desorganizados por una vez, algo que _nunca_ ha hecho. Ella miró hacia su reflejo en el espejo con una mirada de absoluta auto-odio.

Para todos los efectos, Hermione nunca había sido una "niña bonita". Sus rizos castaños eran poco natural salvaje e indomable, que caen a la mitad de la espalda en lo que había sido nudos enredados. Sus dientes habían sido durante mucho tiempo demasiado grandes para su cara y su cuerpo, bueno, ella nunca se habían tomado mucho orgullo en eso tampoco. Ella fue objeto de burlas por ser demasiado delgada, por tener excusas patéticas pechos, y por no saber lo que significaba ser lo suficientemente ´femenina ´. _Yo podría haber tenido el cuerpo de una muchacha joven_ , pensó, resoplando en voz alta.

Este año, sin embargo, los cambios graduales estaban surgiendo, la mayoría de los cuales Hermione nunca había prestado realmente mucha atención; al menos, en algunos aspectos. Desde luego dio más atención a su pelo en estos días; que era el principal atributo que utilizaban para traer a su implacable burla por parte de algunas de las chicas más bonitas en las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Ella nunca usa la magia para domarlo, pero ahora, al menos, podía hacerlo más suave y menos espiral o rizado. Aún gruesa y algo salvaje, que ya no estaban ingobernables o enredarse. Nunca se había desgastado mucho maquillaje, pero ahora intento de llevar _algo_ en su cara, como un poco de brillo de labios, o quizás algún fundamento o rubor si se sentía el impulso; Sin embargo, a menudo se pega a la mínima. Ella vio poco uso en cosméticos y determinó hace mucho tiempo que en su mayoría parecía poco natural, especialmente en ella.

 _Ahí está el problema ..._

Hermione no había prestado atención a su figura florecienta que empezaba a mostrar signos claros de una mujer joven. Ella tendría dieciocho años el año que viene después de todo y entraría en su último año en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Su madurez estaba comenzando a mostrarse. Los contornos de su cuerpo forman curvas atractivas en sus hombros, la espalda, las caderas y los muslos. Ella ciertamente no se veía como "uno de los chicos más, y ella contó que entre las pocas bendiciones que poseía. Nadie había dado cuenta?

 _¿Soy tan_ _poco atractiva?_

Hermione frunció el ceño ante el reflejo en el espejo y arrugó la nariz, claramente disgustada con la joven Gryffindor que le devolvió la mirada. Era más bien una mirada sin emociones y carente de mucho sentimiento, mostrando sólo la crítica silenciosa. Las lágrimas se habían secado, y aunque sus mejillas estaban todavía un poco enrojecidas, no hay signos de compostura perdida.

Hermione suspiró y se dio la vuelta, alejándose del espantoso espejo en el último momento. Ella recogió sus libros desde el suelo y se dirigió de nuevo al laboratorio de pociones, más decidida que nunca.

Como ella entró en la habitación, Ron y Harry ya estaban tirando sus materiales hacia abajo. Hermione desvió los ojos de ambos. Todavía estaba en condiciones de hablar con Harry, pero se negó a abordar a Ron. Ella no estaba lista, ya que sólo el sonido de su voz la ponía al borde de la histeria. Normalmente, los tres se sentaban juntos, pero hoy ella había esperado para cambiar los asientos con otra persona. Recorrió la habitación, pero no había tenido suerte. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase ya estaban situados en sus lugares habituales. Gimiendo, ella se sentó vacilante en su asiento en la esquina, lejos de Ron, y se resignó a no hacer contacto visual.

Harry era el más visiblemente incómodo de los tres. _Sus compañeros estaban enamorados el uno al otro_ , concluyó a principios de la semana, y necesitaba moverse más allá de la incomodidad. Hasta entonces, no se involucrana a sí mismo en su lucha. Los dos eran sus amigos. Fin de la historia.

Hermione se relajó un poco, una vez que Slughorn les puso a trabajar en un Elixir de su libro de texto, _Pociones Avanzadas_ . La versión de Harry era diferente a la de cualquier otra persona, y cuando él lo sacó de su bolsa y la puso sobre la mesa al lado de Hermione, ella se encogió. Ella le había estado diciendo que se deshiciera de ese libro hace meses, pero su amigo se negó obstinadamente.

Hermione había explorado el contenido brevemente cuando Harry no estaba mirando. Cursiva elegante apareció al lado de los márgenes en cada página, y no podía evitar sentir que de alguna manera reconocía la escritura; tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Prácticamente todo el libro estaba tachado y escrito, difiere de las instrucciones escritas para las pociones que trataban en ía incluso algunos hechizos escritos a mano que Hermione nunca había oído hablar de ellos antes, y que no sonaban nada agradable. La mayoría parecía cuestionable en base a sus descripciones solo y probablemente eran inadecuados para fines didácticos.

Cualquiera al que perteneciera el libro, Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que no era el material que vale la pena. Harry había hecho trampa, literalmente, su camino a la cima de la clase, una hazaña que la puso nerviosa más de lo que jamás admitiría a él. Pero más que eso, no confiaba en el que era este "príncipe mestizo '. Había firmado el libro como suyo, pero ella y sus amigos no tenía idea de quién era, y no pudo encontrar ninguna referencia a él en ningún lugar.

Hermione había afirmado desde sus primeros días como una bruja debe seguir siempre sus libros de texto. Era su protocolo absoluto, y la mejor manera de aprender. Sin embargo, este príncipe mestizo había escrito su propia versión de la totalidad de su libro de texto, y que ahora estaba en manos codiciosas de su amigo. El hecho de que el libro nunca fue desechado y el gusano había puesto en su camino en la dirección de Harry además era inquietante. Harry y Ron estaban de acuerdo.

"Por supuesto que sí!" gruñó en voz baja, sin darse cuenta de que Harry había recogido en su tono.

"¿Estás bien, Mione?" -susurró, mientras que Ron estaba ocupado hablando con Neville. Neville era la cuarta persona en su mesa, y sin duda, el estudiante pociones más penoso que alguna vez existió. Su antiguo instructor de pociones había atestiguado lo suficiente durante los años que ahora estaba arraigado de forma permanente en la mente de todos.

"Está bien, Harry,´´ -soltó Hermione. "No podría ser mejor!"

Harry se inclinó hacia atrás y la observó con más aprensión. "No, no lo eres." Él bajó la voz para que Ron no escuchara. "Es sólo una fase, Mione."

"Me importa poco las citas de Ron, Harry, _honestamente!_ "

"Em, está bien ..." Se dejó caer rápidamente de tema, pero eso no significaba que Hermione fuera a hablar del tema .

"Cuando piensas devolver ese libro rubicundo?"

"No de nuevo, Mione." Harry se volvió a cortar unos pocos ingredientes, evitando deliberadamente su mirada fría.

"¡Harry, está _equivocado!_ Tú vas a conseguir ser pillado-"

"Hay mucho más en este libro que eso, y lo sabes. El quién es este príncipe mestizo, estoy intrigado, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo ayudarme a mí mismo. Nos _necesitamos_ para averiguar quién es."

"Hemos buscado por todas partes, Harry. Estoy fuera de ideas, y tú también. Tiempo para convertirlo en…".

"Por supuesto que no! Y no hemos buscado por todas partes, Mione. Yo sé que no haya agotado todos sus recursos, sin embargo, por lo que no se iniciará. Todavía eres tan curiosa como yo."

"¿No te parece extraño que este libro que acaba de pasar a deslizarse a la derecha en las manos?"

"No es _que_ peculiar, Mione," Harry dijo con calma, habiéndola luchó en este punto en repetidas ocasiones durante los últimos meses. "Era el último libro de texto disponible. Ahora es mío, y _no lo pienso devolver_ ".

Hermione volvió a sumirse en el silencio, lanzando sus hombros en la derrota. Ella había estado revolviendo mecánicamente su caldero desde hace algún tiempo, sin tener en cuenta lo que estaba parpadeó con fuerza y trató de volver a centrar su atención como el profesor Horace Slughorn, un hombre muy corpulento con una cara redonda y arrugada, se acercó a inspeccionar su progreso. Su crítica podría ser firme a veces, pero que estaba muy lejos de su anterior profesor de pociones, y mucho más amigable en el que un melocotón-absoluta en comparación.

"Señorita Granger?" Slughorn le preguntó con perplejidad, mientras miraba hacia abajo a su trabajo cuestionable.

"Oh! Lo siento señor", respondió ella, tomando nota de su error tonto. "Yo - yo estoy un poco distraída en realidad."

Eso llamó la atención de Ron. Se quedó mirando hacia ella con una relación de menos de usual .

"Me gustaría imaginarlo, querida. Se le olvidó tres raíces de valeriana. Es necesario catorce por completo."

"Voy a empezar de nuevo."

Hermione extinguió el fuego a toda prisa por debajo de su caldero con su varita y procedió a vaciar el contenido, limpiar su caldero, y comenzar a colar el elixir de nuevo, mientras que Slughorn serpenteaba lejos a otra mesa. Ella sabía que el desconcierto de su maestro estaba justificado. A pesar habilidad de Harry para hacer trampa, Hermione seguía siendo su alumno más brillante, y no es sorprendente por ello.

"Tienes lo tienes fácil," Neville rió, mientras se agita su poción con su varilla. Hermione podía ver los contenidos se vuelven verdes, lo cual no era una señal prometedora. "Si Snape estuviera aquí, me estaría ridiculizando hasta el final de la clase."

"Oh, estoy seguro de que lo haría," ella se quejó de nuevo, sin levantar la vista de su caldero.

"El idiota grasiento," Ron resopló, en realidad no quería entrar en cualquier conversación que incluyera a Hermione, pero incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo. Snape era un tema frecuente de conversación en la casa de Gryffindor, y en particular en su círculo. Harry y Neville se unieron rápidamente.

"Siento que en realidad estoy aprendiendo para un cambio," dijo Harry con una punzada de amargura en su tono de burla. "Al menos Slughorn da instrucciones y no se limita a degradar todo el mundo."

Ron asintió. "¿Por qué supones que Snape no estaba en la clase de ayer? El murciélago nunca pierde una clase. Él ha estado esperando para enseñar DCAO durante todos estos años. Se podría pensar que había _nunca se_ perdía la oportunidad de demostrar una tuerca hexagonal en los Gryffindor cuando el presente la oportunidad ¡sí mismo!"

"Probablemente corriendo a conversar con sus viejos compañeros de guerra," ofreció Harry de vuelta con una mandíbula apretada.

Hermione elevó la voz en voz muy baja desde su lugar en la esquina, "Harry, no sabes eso."

Todo el mundo se detuvo lo que estaban haciendo y la miró con sorpresa. Incluso Neville parecía relativamente sorprendido por su observación.

"Él era un Mortífago, Mione," Harry replicó, por lo que Hermione agitar el contenido de su caldero más rápido ", y con independencia de lo que Dumbledore cree, él es _todavía_ un Mortífago! Basta con mirarlo! No confió en él en absoluto, y nunca lo haré. Tú no debes tampoco. "

"Nunca dije que confiaba en él, Harry, y, como cuestión de hecho, _no lo hago_ . No del todo de todos modos, pero no lo desconfío tanto como usted. Yo no creo que nadie lo hace. Sé que es un piojo desgraciado y te trata mal, pero salvó tu vida, recuerda? ustedes dos nunca ha conseguido conge..- "

"Eso es porque Snape nunca tomó un gusto a Harry desde el principio," Ron interrumpió, alzando la voz a ella. "Nunca se dio incluso la oportunidad! Snape odia a todos, menos los que están en su propia casa, y él es bastardo maestro! Él no nos enseña, sólo se queja y nos insulta cada vez que puede. Incluso _él está_ haciendo mejor las pociones ahora que Snape no es enseñar la materia, Mione. Admítelo! "

"¡Ese no es el punto, Ron!" Hermione reaccionó menos relajada de lo que quería y arrojó su vara de agitación, entrecerrando los ojos. "Creo que estarían completamente trastornados por afirmar que Snape es un profesor cualificado Si alguno de los dos hubiera prestado atención en Pociones los últimos cinco años, es posible que hubieran aprendido una o dos cosas del hombre y conseguido mejores notas!"

"Sí, como _que_ jamás sucedería", se quejó Ron irritado, incitando a su encendido.

"Snape puede muy bien ser un bastardo, Ron y yo no le discutó tampoco, pero es brillante en el tema, y que tanto el sonido como idiotas para constantemente tratando de restar importancia a un instructor que es mucho más hábil en lo que cualquiera de nosotros será nunca. Déjalo ir! "

 _¿Cómo habían llegado aún a este tema de conversación? Discutiendo sobre Snape, de todas las personas, y Hermione en defensa de él? ¿ Qué rayos?_

El pensamiento preocupante parecía cruzar la mente de todos, al mismo tiempo, y los cuatro se volvió rápidamente a sus calderos individuales, sin querer que se trate el tema del mago de nuevo. Tener una clase regular con el oscuro hombre sarcástico era bastante desconcertante. La continuación de él, fuera del sujeto, que parecía una ridícula pérdida de tiempo para todos ellos.

Cuando fue despedido clase, Hermione todavía no se sentía mejor. De hecho, en todo caso, se sentía peor. Ella fue llevada a cabo desde el episodio de llanto privada que había tenido, e incluso logró entrar en otra discusión con sus amigos. Y sobre el profesor Snape, por cierto.

 _Uf! De todos los temas que tienen una discusión sobre! Santo cielo!_

Harry, Ron y Neville reanudaron su conversación sobre la impopular casa de Slytherin una vez que terminó la clase, tomando apuestas sobre qué estaba ausente el día anterior; Hermione siguió adelante, sin querer quedarse y escuchar más. Ella puede no haber gustado el profesor mucho, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a caer tan bajo y decirle un insulto.

Cualquiera que hubiera alguien en Hogwarts sabía cómo era de experto Severus Snape, no importa cuán universalmente disgustaba que puede estar entre los estudiantes y el personal. El mago era un genio en pociones, no había duda de que, y demostró ser igualmente brillante como su profesor nuevo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año. Hermione y sus amigos habían estado en el extremo receptor de la magia del mago en más de una ocasión, y el resultado fue aterrador.

Severus Snape tenía, sin lugar a dudas, los reflejos más rápidos Hermione había visto nunca y, aunque Ron y Harry intencionalmente le pueden desafiar a un duelo por despecho pura, Hermione no era tan gruesa. Ni siquiera Neville, que recibió algunos de los más brutal instrucción verbal en virtud de tácticas de enseñanza de Snape, se atrevería a intentar una idea tan loca. Nadie quería desafiar a Severus Snape. Si fueran lo suficientemente densa como para probar, que acabaría como un objeto inanimado ... o muerto.

Hermione se quedó en muy mal humor el resto de la tarde y se fue a la cama más temprano de lo usual esa noche, no descansando o haciendo sus deberes en la sala común de Gryffindor como ella normalmente habría hecho. Ron y Lavender estaría allí de todos modos, y los que eran los muy _últimos_ dos individuos le importaba a encontrar.

Hermione acurrucada debajo de sus cubiertas y lloró silenciosamente en su almohada, reprendiendo a sí misma una vez más para sollozando como una tarta patética por algo tan trivial. Ron no era la suya y, como sus acciones recientes han demostrado, que nunca había tenido un interés en ella en primer lugar. No en el espeso pelo, con dientes de conejo 'sabelotodo´ que difícilmente podría ser considerado como el equivalente de la sensualidad ...

Mañana, ella y sus amigos tendrían Defensa contra las artes oscuras con el profesor Snape y, en secreto, Hermione esperaba su instructor malvado estaría presente, sólo para que ella pudiera posibilidad de que el hombre que demuestra una maldición o dos en el jengibre que le estaba causando tanto dolor . Al menos, ella podría conseguir alguna satisfacción de ver a Ron estalló contra la pared o volteado al revés. Cuando la imagen diabólica apareció en su cabeza, una leve sonrisa se dibujó a través de la boca de Hermione, y ella se quedó dormida con un ronroneo Crookshanks a su lado.

Maestro Severus Snape, el hombre por lo que muchos temían y detestaban inequívocamente, tropezó a lo largo de los pasillos de sombra, de vez en cuando, agarrando los fríos muros de piedra para mantener el equilibrio. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero sospechaba que el director estaba todavía en pie, o, al menos, el sentido de su planteamiento.

Severo era un hombre orgulloso, pero esta noche apenas podía caminar en línea recta, y mucho menos sacar sus hombros hacia atrás o mantener la cabeza en alto. Él enganchó varias respiraciones dolorosas, pero siguió su camino, la captura de vista de la gárgola antiestética al final del pasillo cuando dobló la esquina; que era la entrada a la oficina del director. _Albus Dumbledore_ .

"¡Maldito sea!" el mago oscuro maldijo como una serpiente en voz baja. "Maldito hombre!"

Severo avanzó por el pasillo, su ondulante túnica negra ondulando suavemente a lo largo del suelo. Todo en él era sombrío, reservado, inflexible, y intimidante fuerte, y, sin embargo, esta noche era obvio que estaba en alguna medida de dolor. Con la fría noche de noviembre de costado y no estudiantes o miembros del personal curioseaba, Severus podía bajar la guardia, aunque sólo sea un poco, antes de reunirse con Dumbledore.

Había sido una noche de "tortura y ser torturado. Una noche había vertido en el lado desde hace varios meses. Esta noche de invierno no había sido tan insoportable como las últimas dos noches, que habían abandonado por completo Severo apto para enseñar, sin todos sus estudiantes desagradables comían con los ojos en él como un pez. Nunca se perdió un día de instrucción, pero él simplemente no podía correr el riesgo después de la enorme cantidad de agonía que había sufrido de parte del Señor Oscuro.

Por ahora, sin embargo, era relativamente lo mismo. Severo sufrido tormento, como lo había hecho prácticamente toda su vida, y la tomó con un grano de sal. El dolor era su compañía; su compañero constante. Apenas se cuestionó cuándo terminaría nunca más, porque nunca había hecho desde que era un niño. Una terrible desgracia llevó a la otra, uniendo los contenidos jirones de una vida más infeliz que dejó a Severus Snape amargado, y con un sabor muy amargo en la boca.

Severo se agarró el brazo izquierdo mientras se detuvo ante la gárgola. ¿Por qué el viejo no le dejaría pasar sin pronunciar la contraseña de esta noche fue más desconcertante para él que de costumbre, inflamando su ya enojado temperamento. Se elaboró recta, haciendo una mueca de los temblores persistentes resultantes de las maldiciones que recibió varias veces esa noche, y se tomó la cabeza de manera que sus largos mechones-desordenado, negros y menos grasosos que de costumbre ya no podían ocultar su rostro pálido.

"Strudel de piña", murmuró en voz baja, y la gárgola de piedra brotó a la vida y se hizo a un lado. Una escalera se presentó, y Severus hizo su camino por las escaleras tan rápido y silencioso como una pantera, sus lesiones personales ya no eran perceptible.

Cuando vio la puerta cerrada de Dumbledore, él dejó escapar un siseo de exasperación. A pesar de que el propio Severus pudo percibir que el anciano mago sabía que se acercaba, el hombre todavía tenía la audacia de hacerlo esperar.

 _Después de todo lo que he hecho, abre la maldita puerta !_

Severo claramente no estaba de humor para jugar a estos juegos triviales que su director, que sospechaba que disfrutaba. Estaba cansado, irritado, y tenía mucho dolor.

Suspiró con cansancio y llamó a la puerta, esperando a que lo dejen entrar como un perro gimiendo con el rabo entre las piernas. Severus maldijo a sí mismo por permitir que se degrade a un nivel tan bajo de la existencia, algo que lamentó bastante a menudo cuando estaba solo.

"Entra", se oyó la voz de alerta adentro de Dumbledore.

Sin perder tiempo, Severus irrumpió en la sala circular, haciendo gala de su habitual máscara que camufla el hombre debajo. Los contornos, graves duros de su cara podría hacer incluso el más alegre encogerse persona en el miedo y esos ojos ... Negro, y, al contrario que en la mayoría de los casos, eran _no_ 'la ventana al alma de un hombre.' Fueron hasta ahora han ido y carente de emoción mayor parte del tiempo, sus sentimientos encogidos y golpeados y aspirados de distancia, como si por un vacío. Su comportamiento siempre fue fría e imperdonable a los desafortunados que cruzarse en su camino, y esta noche no fue una excepción mientras miraba solemnemente en el director, el hombre que parecía tener siempre secuencias de la marioneta de Severus en la palma de sus manos.

Por el contrario, el profesor Dumbledore estaba enfrente de Severus en cada manera de hablar. Allí estaban las más obvias diferencias físicas: la barba larga, plata que cayó por debajo de la cintura; las ropas que llevaba caprichosas, como el sombrero rojo carmesí y el juego de esta noche que se elevaba varios pies en el aire; y las gafas en forma de luna en el puente de la nariz torcida que, detrás de su vaso, contó con un par de ojos azules brillantes. Era etérea cuando se trasladó, alto y delgado, de estatura pero ligeramente más bajo que Severus, y, en la actualidad, que estaba de pie en medio de su oficina y acariciando al fénix Fawkes, sentado en una percha alta al lado de su escritorio.

"Severus," le ofreció gratamente, juntando una mirada peculiar en el mago oscuro; Severus estaba de pie a una distancia considerable con las manos enganchadas detrás de su espalda.

"Albus".

"Confío en que no necesito preguntar dónde has estado esta noche."

Severo se convirtió informal, mostrando una visión de la relación de cercanía y de larga data los dos compartido. "No, Albus."

"Muy bien entonces."

Dumbledore terminó de acariciar el pecho de Fawkes. El pájaro ilustre dejó escapar un chillido satisfecho y revolvió sus plumas como una forma de agradecer a su amo. Dumbledore dio a Severus su atención completa, no es en absoluto perturbado por el hombre en la mirada penetrante de negro. En cambio, sonrió casi con malicia.

"Usted está lastimado."

Un destello de algo extraño pasa a través de los ojos de Severus, antes de recuperarse, un músculo de la mandíbula que sobresale en el descubrimiento del viejo mago. "No es nada."

El profesor Dumbledore negó con la cabeza lentamente, todavía presiente el profesor arriba y hacia abajo. Sus ojos azules se estrecharon y su boca se mantuvo ligeramente curvadas. "¿Qué noticias traes?"

"No hubo nada particularmente de importancia. Materias que ya conoce. Las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro se están moviendo. Ellos ya han asegurado la ayuda de más gigantes, y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que el Señor Oscuro emplea a otras criaturas a su lado. Él no se más detalles sobre sus planes esta noche. esta noche fue otra más _informal_ asunto ".

Los dedos alargados de Severus inconscientemente se retiraron y enrolladas, pero rápidamente los dibujaron en puños a sus espaldas, decididos a no dejar que ellos se dieran. Era difícil para cualquier cosa que pasar por el aviso de Dumbledore, pero si hubiera presenciado el ligero cambio en los brazos de Severus, el anciano decidió no reconocerlo.

"¿Entonces usted aún no recibió ninguna información más sobre los planes de Voldemort?"

Severus se encogió al instante por la mención del nombre, pero otra persona no hubiera recogido en él. Severus detestaba el nombre. No por cualquier dolor físico a escuchar eso, pero, mentalmente era otra cosa. Él apretó la mandíbula y parpadeó con fuerza. "No, no tengo."

Dumbledore suspiró y se alejó, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos luminosos recorrieron la habitación. Las paredes en el nivel más bajo de su oficina contenían cientos de libros. El nivel superior, visible desde donde estaba Severo, tenía imponentes ventanas de cristal que daba a la oscuridad total. Severus tomó nota de que el reloj justo a su derecha. Un cuarto de hora pasadas las dos.

La conciencia del tiempo parecía causar una reacción en el cuerpo de Severus. Una ola brutal de agotamiento superó a sus sentidos, y sus párpados empezaron a pesar. Había estado así hasta ahora durante más de veinticuatro horas y sólo había conseguido un par de horas de sueño ininterrumpidas la noche anterior. Nunca fue capaz de dormir mucho y podría pasar días sin la práctica, si es necesario. Sin embargo, después de tantas noches se convocó esta semana de, manteniendo de ese modo despierto para evitar las pesadillas que seguramente le seguirían, el cuerpo de Severus fue finalmente ceder a lo que ansiaba tan desesperadamente. Sin tanto como un "buenas noches, 'el maestro de pociones se volvió para irse, su capa de barrió el aire cuando se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿Entonces es todo?"

Los hombros de Severus se puso rígido. La pregunta fue sincero suficiente, pero el tono no era. Después de casi dos décadas de servicio dedicado a Dumbledore y de la escuela que, durante tantos años, había sido su santuario, después de los innumerables avances que había hecho para garantizar la seguridad del hijo de Lily Potter, él _todavía_ no era de confianza ...

El ceño fruncido de Severus se profundizó, una mirada a su anciano no podía ver, pero luego se retorció su túnica alrededor de todo-en lugar elegante a pesar de su horrible temperamento y contempló el director abajo con todo lo que tenía. Como era por lo general la respuesta de Dumbledore, Severus no recibió ni un estremecimiento.

"Eso es todo", respondió Severus, arrastrando las palabras a cabo las tres palabras muy lentamente para que el asistente edad de comprender. _Esta conversación ha terminado_ .

Dumbledore reconoció, como si estuviera leyendo la mente del hombre cansado, pero Severus examinó cuidadosamente primero, antes de asentir a él como una forma de despido. Severo se quedó unos segundos, mirando fijamente a su amo antes de tomar su licencia, como salir rápidamente como había llegado.

La mente de Severus estaba destrozada y distraída por muchos pensamientos perturbadores mientras bajaba la escalera y se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones privadas. Ahora estaban en el primer piso del castillo en lugar de en las mazmorras, una vivienda impopular que habían sido sus dos cuartos privados y docentes desde hace una década y media. Sus habitaciones personales no estaban lejos, y podía sentir sus miembros doloridos que le impulsaron con mayor rapidez hacia la bienvenida alivio de su cama.

Entonces Severus oyó algo, y su mente desatento entró en el modo de acción como un interruptor. Parpadeó y escuchó el sonido de nuevo. Se pudo detectar ruidos suaves, no muy lejos de donde él había dejado de caminar. A medida que se acercaba, los sonidos se hicieron más pronunciadas. Un montón de sniffling y la respiración pesada y, fue que el llanto?

 _¡Mocosa insolente!_

Severus se burló cuando dobló la esquina, preparado para enfrentarse a cualquier estudiante estaba fuera de la cama a esta hora, vagando por los pasillos como un idiota lloriqueando. El pasillo estaba oscuro y desierto a excepción de una figura solitaria acurrucada en un banco de piedra debajo de una de las vidrieras.

En un primer momento, el profesor no podía distinguir quién era la persona, hasta que se acercó más, colgando hacia atrás lo suficiente para que no se van a notar. Severus disfrutaba bastante el elemento de sorpresa cuando sigilosamente a sus estudiantes y marchitas, la captura de ellos con la guardia baja cuando rompieron reglas de la escuela. Por lo menos era _un_ goce especial que pudiera participar en lo largo de sus miserables días de otro modo en Hogwarts.

El Maestro de Pociones velado progresó más allá, y por el momento en que llegó el que estaba en sus manos, se detuvo. Las huellas de rizos largos y gruesos fueron iluminadas por la luz de las ventanas, que caían hasta la parte superior de su cabeza. Hembra. Mayor. No es un estudiante de cuarto o quinto año. Ella tenía la cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas, que se apoyó en el banco, y sus brazos se enrolla apretadamente alrededor de sus piernas para apoyarse. Llevaba a juego túnicas azules y zapatillas y estaba llorando en silencio mientras se aferraba a lo único que tenía en busca de consuelo: ella misma.

"Señorita Granger ...?" Severus susurró, mirando a su silueta a través de sus iris estrechados.

La cabeza de Hermione se levantó de pronto y un jadeo alarmado escapó de sus labios. Ella no se movió durante varios segundos mientras trataba de procesar la voz en el borde de las sombras. Sólo podía ver una cara y cruz de expresión extremadamente pálida. _Muy cruz_ .

"¡Profesor!" ella se asomó cuando ella llegó a la conclusión de que estaba allí. Ella se apoyó contra la pared de piedra, un acto que obligó a Severus a rodar sus ojos.

Dio un paso adelante en la luz de la luna. El tenue, brillo azulado que se filtra a través de las ventanas pintó su piel, pero apenas tocó su túnica. Por un momento, no se presentó a la humana desconfiada Gryffindor. Entonces vio destellos de sus ojos oscuros e inquietantes que contenían ningún color, y el igualmente marcado del cabello que caía en cortinas alrededor de las mejillas, así como la nariz larga y ganchuda que define su rostro. Y luego hubo que infamemente mirada feroz se proyecta a todo el mundo, que personifica sin palabras que no le importaba a nadie, ni que lo deseaba para sus asuntos.

Hermione se endureció en ese aspecto aprensión y no se atrevía a moverse. Ella sólo podía mirar hacia atrás, esperando lo que dura sentencia sería su castigo.

"¿Qué haces fuera de la cama a estas horas?" Severus gruñó, su voz baja y un tanto peligroso.

"I - Bueno ..."

Su voz de barítono no se ablandó, ni su mirada penetrable. "Sí, Granger?"

"Yo - yo tenía hambre ... Nunca comí la cena, por lo que yo creía"

"Usted pensó que pasea a las cocinas en busca de un refrigerio en la noche?"

Hermione se tensó sus hombros en la burla en su insinuación, a pesar de que era verdad, y la reacción se hizo visible a Severus mientras sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Sus mejillas eran de color rojo y húmedo, y ella se mordía el labio, un rasgo que a menudo aparece cuando estaba nerviosa o incluso culpable. Severus había tomado nota en su primer año, y, al parecer, nunca se había detenido. Se obligó a no poner los ojos de nuevo.

"Sí, señor. Como he dicho, yo tenía hambre."

"Entonces , ¿cómo entraste aquí?"

Su tono era frío y distante, no parece en absoluto interesado en su respuesta, pero todavía atrapado por sorpresa Hermione. Ella espera que sea reprendido inmediatamente. ¿Qué le dijo el profesor Snape le importa que ella estaba fuera de la cama?

"I - Um, bueno ..."

"Habla rápido, Granger," Severus bruscamente, cada vez más agravada. "No tengo toda la noche."

Los labios de Hermione se tensaron. "Vine hasta aquí para hacer mi camino a las cocinas, pero empecé a pensar y, bueno, sólo una especie de acabado aquí I -.. Lo siento, Profesor"

"El hecho de que su estómago está gruñendo y que tiene una necesidad urgente de sollozar no son excusas legítimas para deambular por los pasillos por la noche, Granger. Después de seis años, yo pensé que las reglas de Hogwarts ya estaban metidas en su cabeza."

Hermione bajó los ojos tristes. "I -. Lo sé, señor, lo siento."

"Sé que _sabes_ . Lo que usted y sus amigos parece que falta es la capacidad de seguir lo que sabes. Vuelve a la sala común de Gryffindor, Granger. _Ahora_ ."

Hermione sobresaltó como si hubiera avanzado en ella. Sus ojos buscaron el rostro del mago oscuro de la ira, la malicia, el hambre de castigarla por un capricho. Sorprendentemente, ella no pudo encontrar nada de eso, pero entonces ella también se había dado cuenta de lo absolutamente gastado que era. Severus Snape siempre parecía desgastada y poco saludable, pero esta noche fue un ejemplo podía comprender ahora por qué se había perdido clase. Él se veía muy mal y no es tan amenazante como lo haría normalmente.

Entonces su estómago rugió con fuerza, rompiendo la quietud. Hermione se frotó con cautela y miró hacia él, aún medio reacios a moverse. Severus oyó el ruido, pero no mostró simpatía.

"Cuando no optar por comer, usted cosecha las consecuencias. A la cama, Granger. Yo no le dirá de nuevo."

"Pero yo Um, sí, señor."

Hermione tropezó con sus pies, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí misma por el calor. Un soplo de su aliento emocionados atrapado el aire frío de la noche mientras se dio la vuelta para disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

"Granger," Severus llamó a ella, en un tono esmerilado que la hizo detenerse en seco. Hermione se dio la vuelta, pero no pudo distinguir su rostro en las sombras. "Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por su necedad."

La boca de Hermione se dejó caer, y Severus alcanzó a ver en el contorno de su cara azulada. " _? Cincuenta_ Pero _señor_ -"

"¿Creía que no habría repercusiones por su estupidez?" Severus gruñó con una mordedura que picó la atmósfera. "Sugiero que siga su dormitorio rápidamente antes de que deduzco más puntos de su casa! ¡ _Largo !_ "

Hermione saltó, pero giró sobre sus talones y corrió por el pasillo. Severus escuchó sus zapatillas de golpeteo suave a lo largo de los pisos de piedra hasta que no se oyeron más. Sus sentidos agudos poderosamente le dijo que se dirigía de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor sin hacer ningún desvío en el camino.

 _Minerva tendrá una hernia cuando ella se entera de esto._

Satisfecho, aunque más cansado que nunca, Severus se dirigió hacia sus propias cámaras en el último. Sus manos aún temblaban, y su cuerpo le dolía a un nivel intolerable cerca, pero la sensación de ardor que corre a través de la piel pálida bajo su levita fue al menos empezando a disminuir. Ignoró el tratamiento de las maldiciones por el momento, a favor de su cama, mientras se deslizaba en la intimidad familiarizado así lo deseaba.

Sin molestarse siquiera en la ducha o incluso desnudarse, Severus se dejó caer en su cama con dosel, su manto extendido sobre la seda esmeralda lo cubre mientras cerraba los ojos y trató de bloquear el dolor.A pesar de sus peleas habituales de insomnio, Severus se quedó dormido con facilidad esta noche, pero no antes de que él tuviera un pensamiento consciente definitiva: _Hermione Granger, que insufrible sabelotodo._

Él había escrito que la definición de sus años atrás. El trío, Granger, Potter y Weasley, que le habían dado tanto dolor y dolores de cabeza desde que llegaron, casi siempre estaban juntos. Así que, ¿por qué estaba sola? Y ¿por qué había estado llorando?

Severus dejó escapar un leve gruñido. No era asunto de él, y no le importaba por qué su estudiante estaba llorando, solo que sus lágrimas eran pesadas. Por una fracción de segundo, cuando se miraba a los miserables profundidades de sus ojos, vio rastros de su amargura infeliz de diecisiete años de edad,en él mismo.

 _Como si pudiera olvidarlo ._

Severus gimió y se obligó a no pensar. Estaba agotado y no tenía energía para reflexionar sobre estos asuntos, ni lo deseaba. Con suerte, concluyó antes de quedarse dormido por fin, Hermione Granger había aprendido la lección. Por otra parte, después de seis años de tratar con _ella_ ...

 _Probablemente no._

 _Curiosidad :_ El Strudel es un tipo de pastel originario de Europa central y que se asocia frecuentemente con las cocinas alemana, austriaca e italiana. Los más famosos son el Apfelstrudel, elaborado con manzanas, y el Topfenstrudel, elaborado con queso quark


End file.
